Power Rangers Jungle Pride
|airdate = |author = RedLegend1 |previous = Express Squad |next = Space Patrol }} Power Rangers Jungle Pride is the 28th season of Power Rangers. It is based on . Plot It's been 20 years since the invasion of the United Alliance of Evil. Since then, the world has been at peace, with teams of heroes stepping up to face every new foe that comes our way. However, within the shadows, a new alliance has been forming from the ashes and have begun making plans for an invasion of earth. In the present day, the newly form Neo Alliance of Evil invades Earth with one mission: to finish what Dark Specter had started. Now, one human and four Animarians must unite to defeat these new foes by harnessing the powers of the Animal Spirits awaken their instincts to become the Power Rangers Jungle Pride! Characters Rangers Allies Human * Uncle Mario Animarian * Grodd Groddy *Connie *Cetus Other * * Alpha 8 * * * * * * * * *Invidious *Navi Ranger Legends Villains *Neo Alliance of Evil **Leader ***Malicon **Generals ***Cubian ***Hazald ***Spiker **Secretary ***Naveria **Potential Recruit ***Bangray **** **** **** **** **** ****Emperor Deboss ****Armada Emperor Spirit **Monsters ***Speareon ***Archeroo *** ***Terrorfang ***Madracer ***Vilevira ***Quizard ***Quake Digger ***Collectacon ***Angulous ***T-Snatcher *** ***Bowling Mut-Org ***Jailer ***Mr. Illusionor ***Cruiser ***Showbizer ***Two-Facer ***Sumogre ***Sambazilla ***The Demon Dancers ***Chef Don Sayram *** ***Artishroom ***Cyclomarda ***Aldaniro **Grunts ***Mobioids Supporting Characters * to be added Arsenal Morphing Devices *Cube Morpher *Flash Morpher *Whale Blaster Multi-Use Devices to be added Individual Weapons & Team Blaster *Wing Saber *Rod Blaster Sidearms *Cube Blaster Zords Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Jungle Pride Ultrazord **Wild King Predazord ***Wild King Megazord with Bear Power / Panda Power / ****Wild King Megazord *****Jungle King Megazord with Giraffe Power ******Jungle King Megazord *******Eagle CubeZord *******Shark CubeZord *******Lion CubeZord ******Giraffe CubeZord *****Wild Konga Megazord with Mole Power ******Wild Konga Megazord *******Gorilla CubeZord *******Tiger CubeZord *******Elephant CubeZord ******Mole CubeZord ****Bear CubeZord / Panda CubeZord ***PredaMax Megazord with Bat Power ****PredaMax Megazord *****Rhino CubeZord *****Croc CubeZord *****Wolf CubeZord ****Bat CubeZord **Whale CubeZord / Ocean King Megazord *Condor CubeZord / Wild Jet Megazord Auxillary *Leopard CubeZord *Zebra CubeZord *Platy CubeZord *Owl CubeZord *Octo CubeZord Alternate Combinations *Jungle King Megazord with Octo Power *Jungle King Megazord: Totem Formation *Jungle King Megazord: Wild Formation *Jungle King Megazord: Wild Formation with Giraffe Power *Jungle King Megazord: Quake Formation *Jungle King Megazord: Kneeclaw Formation *Jungle King Megazord: Chomper Formation *Jungle King Megazord: Attack Formation *Jungle King Megazord: Preda Formation *Wild Konga Megazord with Mole and Bear Power *Wild Konga Megazord: King Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: King Formation with Mole Power *Wild Konga Megazord: Savage Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: Aqua Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: Heavy Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: Attack Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: Preda Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: Special Formation *Wild Konga Megazord: Special Formation with Panda Power *Wild Jet Megazord: King Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Aqua Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Savage Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Fierce Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Heavy Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Aqua-Wolf Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Attack Formation *Wild Jet Megazord: Preda Formation Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes * to be added Category:RedLegend1